Jasmine's Genie friend
by Dinosaur17
Summary: What if Jasmine got trapped in the cave of wonders and found a genie lamp with a genie that turned to be a girl who can be familiar to you all. I hope you enjoy this sexy story.


It was in a quiet cave that was actually the cave of wonders until it was collapsed and looked like this. Legend said that it will return to its usual self when the scarab is placed. It was silent inside this cave room until a magic light emerged out of nowhere and when it vanished, Princess Jasmine had appeared from the light.

She had medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a sea green, cropped tube top revealing her midriff and her bellybutton with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, and matching pants and shoes. her hair is normally tied in a ponytail, held together by two sea green bands, matching her outfit, and ending with a small swirl. She also has a sea green headband that is centred with a sapphire adorned into it with two large, golden earrings and matching necklace.

"Okay, now I wonder why I just got transported here anyway." She said to herself, she noticed that there was no way out, even the roof where the entrance was is still nothing but sand. "It seemed that I might be here for a while, I know it's still night time. But being transported in the middle of the night? That would've been weird."

She wondered for a moment before the sat down. But just then, she noticed something laying beside her. It looked more like a brass lamp.

"Is this genie's lamp?" She wondered as she held it close, she knew the lamp well, but this one looked a little different compared to Genie's. "Now I wonder how this got here."

She began to rub some of it.

Now much to her surprise, the lamp began to glow and spaz out. Just then a figure appeared out of the lamp.

Jasmine was surprised to see it was a girl. She was beautiful with white skin, amber coloured eyes, short light brown/orange hair which had a long pony-tale cascading down to the centre of her back, and a headband. The only article of clothing she was wearing was her brown bikini bra that barely covered her midriff and was strapless, along with a matching bikini thong that was just under her belly and barely covered her hips.

This girl smiled and was glad to be out of the lamp. "Wow, six thousand years it has been!" She applied happily, she began dancing a bit and jiggling her belly up and down.

Jasmine seemed to giggle under her breath. The girl noticed her and said to her, "Hi, my name's Fawn. And I'm your genie of the lamp."

"Well, I'm Jasmine," Jasmine greeted back, "Princess of Agrabah." She began looking down at Fawn's half naked body but mostly her cute innie bellybutton in the middle of her adorable thin bare belly, "but for a girl genie, how come you look naked?"

Fawn looked down also and just smiled with a reply, "oh this? Well, any girl genie like me can go out like this." She began swaying her hips a bit "I thought it'll make me look sexy and quite sassy this way and it matches with my belly dancing."

Jasmine seemed to get it, "that makes since" She said, "also I see you enjoy belly dancing."

Fawn smiled, "of course I do, Jasmine." She then came closer to her as she continued, "you seemed to be a lot prettier than my last mistress. Either that or it's just my bellybutton."

Fawn's bellybutton began squishing itself up and down, making conga drum noises. Jasmine also giggled a bit more when she looked at it.

"I know," Fawn smiled, putting her hands behind her back and giving Jasmine a playful smile, "I also enjoy playing with it."

Jasmine smiled back and began sticking her finger in Fawn's bellybutton, swirling it around in circles.

"It seemed rather odd," Jasmine applied, taking her finger out "I guess belly dancing and playing with your bellybutton are what you've mostly been doing since you were in that lamp."

"Well, Jasmine, I just couldn't help it." Fawn also applied, as she belly danced a bit more, "also as a genie, I can do some sexy tricks with my belly," she began demonstrating her belly to jiggle itself up and down like a beerbelly, "I can make it act like jiggling Jell-O," her bellybutton began popping out and stretching, "make my bellybutton pop like this," and her whole belly was now trapped in a box "and be long contained way down deep." The box disappeared and her bellybutton was making a high pitch noise like it was saying, "opes-imuniderded!"

Jasmine just looked at it in confusion but still thought it was quite funny at the same time. Fawn's belly went back to normal.

"Even you can do so if you were a genie," Fawn applied.

Jasmine chuckled and said, "well, of course, Fawn. It is playful and funny, but still I don't think it'll be necessary in public. Because the people in Agrabah would get uncomfortable if they see you do that."

"Well, it's just you and me, Jasmine." Said Fawn, she then stuck her finger in Jasmine's bellybutton, "also we can enjoy some time here if you want."

Jasmine looked down and noticed, "well, now that you're playing with my bellybutton, I will love to play with you, Fawn."

Fawn smiled happily that Jasmine agreed. "Then it's your lucky night and you ain't never had a friend like me."

With that, Fawn had her belly and Jasmine's belly jiggle up and down as some beach music begun playing all of a sudden. Fawn squirted some magic out of her bellybutton and into Jasmine's. Jasmine noticed her belly dancing spell and went with it.

Fawn: **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves** **  
** **Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales** **  
** **But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves** **  
** **You got a brand of magic never fails**

Fawn and Jasmine began swaying their hips back and forth and did some hip bumps with each other.

 **You got some power in your corner now** **  
** **Some heavy ammunition in your camp** **  
** **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how** **  
** **See all you gotta do is rub that lamp** **  
** **And I'll say:** **  
** **Miss Jasmine, ma'am** **  
** **What will your pleasure be?**

Fawn and Jasmine enjoyed their belly dancing and started rubbing their bellybuttons against each other.

 **Let me take your order** **  
** **Jot it down** **  
** **You ain't never had a friend like me** **  
** **No no no** **  
** **Life is your restaurant** **  
** **And I'm your maitre d'**

Fawn kept belly dancing a bit more as she jiggled her belly up and down and twirled her bellybutton into a circular pattern.

 **C'mon whisper what it is you want** **  
** **You ain't never had a friend like me** **  
** **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service** **  
** **You're the boss** **  
** **The queen, the shah** **  
**  
Jasmine was sitting on a plush chair and was fanned, and she started eating some food until Fawn covered her with more food.

 **Say what you wish** **  
** **It's yours! True dish** **  
** **How about a little more Baklava?**

Jasmine was made to balance on top of a column and then she fell off and onto another one completely made of fruit.

 **Have some of column "A"** **  
** **Try all of column "B"** **  
**  
Jasmine fell again and landed onto a pillow that Fawn held out.

 **I'm in the mood to help you girl** **  
** **You ain't never had a friend like me**

Jasmine enjoyed belly dancing with her new genie friend as she looked at Fawn. Her spinning bellybutton and swishing belly were just too exciting to look at. Also to her surprise, Fawn's belly began to bulge in and out, becoming like a big bulbous orb and returning to its slim state the very next. Jasmine gasped as her belly also bulged in and out, becoming big and round and also returning to its slim state after.

 **Can your friends do this?**

 **Do your friends do that?**

 **Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**

 **My bellybutton goes poof!**

Fawn's bellybutton breathed fire which turned into three harem belly dancers. They were also half naked like Fawn, and they were beautiful, young looking, and identical with each other. Each of them was wearing a small see through skirt with a red bikini thong along with a red bikini bra that barely managed to cover their breasts. Jasmine smiled as they danced on the sides as they began playing with Jasmine.

 **Well, looky here!**

Jasmine began playing and dancing with the three harem girls.

 **My bellybutton goes, Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

 **And then make the sucker disappear**

As Jasmine kept dancing with the dancing girls, Fawn made them disappear.

 **So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed** **  
** **I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers**

Fawn and Jasmine kept belly dancing with each other, touching each other's bellies and rubbing their bellybuttons against each other.

 **You got me bona fide, certified** **  
** **You got a genie for your chare d'affaires**

Fawn's bellybutton grabbed Jasmine's rolling them both up and spinning them around and let them go. Jasmine stumbled at bit.

 **I got a powerful urge to help you out** **  
** **So what-cha wish? I really wanna know** **  
** **You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt** **  
** **Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**

Fawn pulled a three mile long list and rubbed it on her behind like she was out of a shower.

 **Miss Jasmine ma'am, have a wish or two or three** **  
** **I'm on the job you big nabob**

The three harem girls were brought back and one of them began playing with Jasmine. Just as Jasmine and the dancer leaned to kiss each other. When they got close enough to do so, the girl turned into Fawn and Jasmine kissed her on the cheek.

 **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Fawn began summoning more belly dancers .

 **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

 **You ain't never**

 **...had...a...**

 **friend...like...me!**

The cave was filling up with belly dancers as Fawn was singing. Jasmine began dancing with the first three harem girls. Some of the belly dancers were playing with each other, while some were playing with Fawn. Some were dancing with each other while others were rubbing their bellybuttons against each other.

 **You ain't never had a friend like me! Ha!**

A swirl of colour ended the song and sucked back into Fawn's bellybutton. Jasmine and Fawn were back to the present cave and smiled each other.

Jasmine looked at Fawn's belly and she began touching it and squishing it that it was making Fawn giggle a bit.

"Jasmine, that tickles when you do that." She smiled.

"I know, Fawn," Jasmine also giggled, "I'm just playing with it. But you can grant any three wishes, right?"

"Yep?" Fawn applied, "and it can be any three wishes. But there are some rules every genie has, like I can't kill anyone, so don't ask. Not to mention I can't bring back the dead or make anybody fall in love with anyone else."

Jasmine thought for a moment and then she said with a warm smile, "then I wish that we can meet again here one night each weak at the same time when everyone's asleep and be brought back home before sunrise."

"Okay!" Cried a happy Fawn, "so that we can do more good times." She then noticed her entire belly began making noises and swirling itself around in circles, also it began growing big as it spun faster and faster until it stopped and sucked back in with a poof of magic surrounding the two girls.

"Sorry about that, even I thought that was strange," Fawn said with a smile, "but it does that to grant your wishes."

"Oh, that's okay, Fawn." Jasmine applied, then gave her some attractive look, "also just before you teleport me back to the palace, I thought we can share a kiss?"

"A kiss?" wondered Fawn. "I never done that with another girl. But since there's no one else around here, maybe this can be just one time only."

Fawn and Jasmine saw their bellybuttons kissing and smiled. They then looked back to each other's faces and had their lips touch. They were sharing their first kiss.

Then after they stopped, they just giggled and let a finger both in each other's bellybuttons.

"Fawn I also want to say thank you, for this time." Jasmine thanked.

"Any time, Jasmine." Fawn applied, "now I'll teleport you back to your place in no time, and when you get teleported back here, be sure to rub my lamp to summon me."

Fawn then made Jasmine's bellybutton popping in and out, sucking in and then "POOF!" Jasmine had disappeared.

Fawn then smiled down at her own belly as she jiggled it. "I know, girl." She said to it, "you'll see her again."

She then turned to her lamp and with some of her magic, she was happily sucked back in belly first.

It was almost sunrise, and Jasmine was back in her bedroom. She will have to keep this a secret. "It'll be another night next weak to see her again." She said to herself with a smile, "and now that everything's normal again, I have to pretend it didn't happen and make sure that it's kept a secret from everyone until they're all asleep on another night."


End file.
